1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas laser oscillator and in particular to an adjustment apparatus for making fine adjustments of the output mirror or rear mirror of a gas laser oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are high-speed axial flow type, biaxial type, and triaxial type gas laser oscillators, however, in all these types there is a rear mirror and an output mirror. The angle adjustment of these mirrors is a very troublesome task. The mirror holder which supports the output mirror or rear mirror is arranged so that it can be slightly moved in either the direction of the X-axis of Y-axis which cross the optical axis of the laser beam. The mirror holder is arranged so as to be capable of turning a small amount around each shaft parallel to the X- and Y-axis.
Generally the positioning and angle adjustment of the aforementioned mirror holder is performed by fine adjustment of several micrometers which are located on or around the mirror holder. Fine adjustment of mirror holders of the type mentioned above, must be performed in a limited space due to the laser production equipment of which the laser oscillator is a part. Also there are dangers involved in the adjustment of the mirror holder because the laser beam is output from the laser oscillator ouput mirror.